<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝕲.𝘈𝘔𝘌𝘙 𝘎𝘐𝘙𝘓→yandere k. kozume by xoxozara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492439">𝕲.𝘈𝘔𝘌𝘙 𝘎𝘐𝘙𝘓→yandere k. kozume</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxozara/pseuds/xoxozara'>xoxozara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Kidnapping, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxozara/pseuds/xoxozara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>𝐘𝐀𝐍𝐃𝐄𝐑𝐄 𝐊𝐄𝐍𝐌𝐀 𝐊𝐎𝐙𝐔𝐌𝐄 𝐗 𝐅𝐄𝐌! 𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐃𝐄𝐑</p><p>⇨WHERE;<br/>KENMA KOZUME GETS<br/>A LITTLE TOO INFATUATED<br/>WITH THE GIRL OF HIS <br/>DREAMS</p><p> ╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍<br/>date started: 01/28/2021<br/>date ended: 00/00/0000<br/>  ╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍</p><p>˚⁀➷I do not own any of the characters in this book, they belong to the Haikyuu franchise written by the lovely Haruichi Furudate besides (Y/n) and any other OC that I come up with</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I| EPITOME OF BEAUTY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNINGS:<br/>GORE, MURDER, KIDNAPPING, SMUT, NON-CON, NON-CON RECORDING, BLACKMAIL, MANIPULATION, GASLIGHTING</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🎮Chapter 1:🎮</p><p>
  <b>EPITOME OF BEAUTY</b>
</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p><b>Kenma Kozume </b>had always exceled at observing people, he actually prefers to observe rather than interact, considering how quiet he is.  </p><p>He appeared shy and timid to the outside would and would continually prefer to immerse himself in the world of gaming, to escape reality. </p><p>That's where he was truly happy. </p><p>And that's exactly why he was so attached to you, Y/n L/n. </p><p>You were complete polar opposites, on separate ends of the spectrum except for one similarity. </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You were both gamers. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>You both had the same console, you always got scolded by your teacher when you were caught looking down too long at your lap. </p><p>You were also neighbors, but had never crossed paths and was not aware of that shared fact. </p><p>The first time Kenma noticed you was when he was walking past the choir room, playing video games as per usual when something caught his attention and made him look up from the device. </p><p>An angelic voice traveled towards him and he peered into the classroom where the voice was coming from and saw a beautiful girl, you, singing your heart out. The rest of the classroom was empty, it was just you and the choir teacher who was playing the piano. </p><p>When you were done, you stepped towards the teacher and turned your back to him, leaning on the piano, chattering with the teacher about ways you could improve and sing better. </p><p>Kenma wasn't typically one to be a pervert and look underneath a girls skirt, that was usually Kuroo. </p><p>However, he couldn't help but let his eyes trail down your frame and see a faint sliver of your white underwear. He blushed furiously and quickly turned away, walking outside where he headed towards the gym for volleyball practice. </p><p>He was a little disgusted in himself for doing something as perverse as to disrespect a woman like that... but another darker part of him was glad that he did. </p><p>Ever since then he would watch you whenever he could, for some reason he never really noticed you, despite being in the same class. </p><p>And now he couldn't stop staring at you. </p><p>She had a grace that drove him insane, her perfect body looked as if it was sculpted by the God's in the heavens. Even the angels were too blinded by her beauty to be involved with the creation of her. Her eyes, her perfectly shaped eyes had a prejudice to them where as soon as she locked eye contact with you, she wouldn't drop it until she decided that the interaction was over. </p><p>Her full, plush lips had a hue similar to Hangar 1 Rosé Vodka, with its beautiful pink tones and every time she lifted a corner of those lips, it always showed off her perfect sparkling smile that drew you in and made you want to talk to her. Her hair, her rippling hair that looked like the most beautiful waterfall in creation, it flowed down her shoulders in ripples and waves, the light catching each individual strand, no matter how dim, similar to a chandelier, it seemed to sparkle and beam in every direction, lighting up the room.  </p><p>Her laugh, it had a breathy, lazy tone it, but whenever someone made her laugh it always sounded genuine no matter how bad it was. It was started quietly, before ending in chiming bells and sparkling tears streaming down her cheeks until she could barely breathe. </p><p>She was the epitome of beauty, the aura surrounding her soft and innocent, matching your external appearance. He was so shy, but he was always blown away by the way you carried yourself and how you interacted so kindly to people, never holding a grudge or pinning things on people. </p><p>"Kenma!" He felt a hand slap down on his shoulder and he flinched. </p><p>He had been standing outside of the gym, playing a video game while occasionally looking up to watch you interact with a small group of your friends, who always seemed to be in awe by your presence. </p><p>"Hi Kuroo." </p><p>"What are you doing just standing here? You're going to be late to volleyball." He followed where Kenma was looking and smirked when he saw the girl. </p><p>"Oooooo, someone has a crush~" He sang. </p><p>"No I don't." </p><p>"Yes you do." </p><p>"No I don't." </p><p>"Yes you do." </p><p>"No I don't." </p><p>".............................................Yes you do." </p><p>"Do not!" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II| OBSESSIVE BEHAVIOURS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝐆𝐀𝐌𝐄𝐑 𝐆𝐈𝐑𝐋<br/>𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏</p><p>🎮Chapter 2:🎮</p><p>
  <b>OBSESSIVE BEHAVIOURS</b>
</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>He flickered his pretty honey colored orbs over her body as she walked past him with her friends. She began laughing and he couldn't help but softly smile too, thinking how cute it was the way she scrunched up her nose. Her laughter subsided and she suddenly snapped her hand, feeling eyes on her and he ducked his head shyly to avoid eye contact. </p><p>He had made it a habit to be near you whenever possible, he had gotten a gist of your schedule just so that he could see you. It was becoming routine that before class he would stand outside of the gym to see you walk on campus. </p><p>And everyday after school he would follow you out of the classroom just to hear your voice, but as soon as you were away from people you had your console pulled out and everything around you disappeared. </p><p>Just like him. </p><p>You were like him and he felt somewhat touched that he finally found someone that he could relate to and maybe--- maybe one day be friends with? </p><p>He shook his head at himself. </p><p>He was too shy, there was no way he could walk up to you without embarrassing himself in some way, and make you judge him. </p><p>That was the last thing he wanted. </p><p>So he was became completely content with just looking. He would stare until you noticed and that's when he would make his move. You had no idea how much he was driven with insanity with just the thought of you. Even he didn't know. He didn't understand the thoughts he was having, didn't understand the darker side of him rooted into him naturally. </p><p>He thought what he was doing was innocent, just a simple crush. </p><p>He followed her around school. </p><p>Just a normal crush. </p><p>Would watch her during lunch, chatting and talking to her friends. </p><p>Just a normal crush. </p><p>Even went out of his way to follow you home, but got too scared and went back to the school for volleyball practice.  </p><p>Until---</p><p>"Fuck!" He cursed, slamming the controller down on his desk. </p><p>He had been stuck on a level for the past hour and he kept on dying, because of her. She was stuck on his mind 24/7 just spiraling around and around without stop. </p><p>It was sending him into a pitfall of anxiety, he didn't understand what was happening. Sure, you were beautiful, actually the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on but why did he feel so anxious? </p><p>He got up and stretched, lifting his arms above his head and stepped away from his desk, attempting to clear his mind away from you and get focused on the task at hand. </p><p>Winning this round. </p><p>Right when he was about to sit back down, he heard a loud crash outside and decided to investigate. He peeked his eyes out from behind his curtain, before his jaw completely dropped open in an almost comical way. </p><p>And then he started sweating and breathing heavily. </p><p>There you were outside of his house--- but in front of another house...</p><p>
  <em>Oh my God.... are we neighbours? </em>
</p><p>You had been attempting to throw away some boxes that had been collecting around your house and then like the graceful swan you were, dropped them, the boxes spilling everywhere in your driveway. </p><p>You bent over and began sweeping the boxes together in a pile on the ground. Kenma gulped and stared at your bent over figure, not able to stop the lewd thoughts rushing through his mind. </p><p>The shorts you were wearing were so short that your ass hung out of them when you bent over.</p><p>It was the most amount of exposed skin he had seen on you. Sure, the school uniform skirts were pretty short but nothing compared to the sight he was watching. </p><p>With shaky hands and mind completely devoid of hesitation or pure thoughts, he took his phone out and before he knew it, he had snapped photos of you in that position where he would later view and get off to it. </p><p>He placed his hand on the cold glass, watching as you finally threw the boxes away and skipped backup to your house. </p><p>"So cute." He whispered in a breathy tone. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III| NEIGHBOURS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝐆𝐀𝐌𝐄𝐑 𝐆𝐈𝐑𝐋<br/>𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏</p><p>🎮Chapter 3:🎮</p><p>
  <b>NEIGHBOURS</b>
</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>The next day at school, Kenma was watching you during class. </p><p>You had finished your work and the teacher had left the classroom to go do something. He watched as you slowly slipped your hand in your bag and pulled out your console. He had been doing the same thing but you were a better sight than a screen to him. </p><p>He couldn't get the image of you last night out of his mind and he felt somewhat shameful that he had used a photo of you as a way to pleasure himself--- but on the other hand he wasn't. </p><p>You belonged to him and him only and he had every right to do that. He assumed that maybe you would feel somewhat flattered about something like that if you had found out. </p><p>Everything about you flustered him, from the small things to the big things. Small things being whenever you scrunched your nose up when you laughed. Big things being whenever you walked, you had a somewhat bounce in your step, which in return lifted up your skirt. </p><p>After much debate, going back and forth in his twisted mind he had decided to reveal himself to you. He was no longer content in just watching from afar waiting for you to notice him. </p><p>He wanted to hear your voice, hear your laugh, look into your beautiful eyes, be together with you---</p><p>He wanted to put you in a small box that he could carry in his pocket, so that you could never escape him and so that he could have you all to himself--- in his small little box tied with a pretty silver bow. </p><p>As he continued watching you however, he began to feel self-conscious that maybe he wasn't good enough for you and that you would reject him, sending him into a whirlwind of panic and depression. </p><p>He wouldn't know how to cope with the feeling of rejection from an absolute goddess that he had been watching for so long. A goddess so pure and beautiful the angels were jealous of her and ached to live up to her level. </p><p>He was utterly infatuated, completely mesmerized and drunk off of your intoxicating spell that you cast out to him. A spell so strong that it began to make him confident once more. He needed to do this or else someone else would snatch you up from him. </p><p>So---, after school, Kenma completely skipped practice and began following you home, well to both of your homes, and followed closely but not too much behind you. </p><p>Then he sped up, brushed past you, nudging your arm and sending your game clattering to the ground. </p><p>"I'm so sorry." They said at the same time. She chuckled and he gave a small laugh as she swooped down and picked it up, brushing some dirt and grime that had attached itself to it. </p><p>"It's Kozume right?" You said, brushing away the hair that had fallen into your face.</p><p>"Y-Yes." He mumbled, beginning to get shy from that intensity of your gaze. </p><p>Whenever you looked at someone, you snapped your eyes directly into theirs, practically staring into their souls and you didn't look away until your interaction was over. </p><p>It made people both uncomfortable and comforted at the same time. </p><p>"Well it's nice to meet you Kozume-kun, I'm Y/n L/n." </p><p>"You can just call me K-Kenma." He murmured and she cocked an eyebrow, "I don't really care about the formalities thing." </p><p>"Oh ok well then <em>Kenma</em>, you can call me Y/n." She smiled brightly at him, his face becoming warm by how cute she was, "I guess it's only fair since I'm calling you by your first name." </p><p>"N-Nice to meet you." </p><p>"Ditto! I see you play video games too, what's your favorite game?" </p><p>He told her. </p><p>"No way! I love that game, it's so fun." </p><p>"Yea." He was glad that he had decided to walk up to her, but he could feel himself getting bashful. He was content with her doing the talking, happy that she had even given him the time of day to stop and have a conversation. </p><p>"Well I have to be getting home, but it really was nice meeting you Kenma." She threw up a peace sign and smiled at him once more. </p><p>"Oh ok, I'm going the same way too." </p><p>They walked side by side until they reached their neighborhood and she turned to him. </p><p>"You live here too?" </p><p>He nodded.</p><p>They continued walking until they reached their two houses side by side. </p><p>"No way... we're neighbors?" </p><p>He pretended he was surprised by this news. "Wow, I didn't know how could I have not noticed?" </p><p>"Me either! Well I guess that means we were destined to be friends, huh?" She said and he nodded. </p><p>"Well bye neighbor, have a good night!" She chirped, flouncing up to her house and entering it. </p><p>"Yea, you too." He muttered as the door slammed shut. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV| FRIEND ZONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝐆𝐀𝐌𝐄𝐑 𝐆𝐈𝐑𝐋<br/>𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏</p><p>🎮Chapter 4:🎮</p><p>
  <b>FRIEND ZONE</b>
</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>"She friend zoned you man." Kuroo says, frowning at him, "She specifically said, according to you, that you were destined to be <em>friends</em>." He emphasized the word '<em>friends</em>' only making Kenma more upset.  </p><p>"But I don't want to be just friends with her." He mumbled, crossing his arms. </p><p>He blinked and then frowned at the younger boy. "You're getting way too worked up over a girl you just met and that doesn't even matter." </p><p>He narrowed his eyes and glared at him, the temperature in the room seeming to drop just from his stare. </p><p>"̵̛̳͔̠̬̼S̴̥̉̓̆͛̃͌͠h̵̦͔̖̭̬͒̔̇̒͒ͅę̶̳̯̋̾̎̓͠ ̸͇̮͎̂̌͝ͅm̷̜̾̊͒͆̓̚a̴̢̻̪̠̺̮͗̋͊̈̃t̸̥̫̓̃̐͋̒̀̈͂̏͆t̸̢͍͕͖͉̦͖̻̯͌̆́̾͘͠e̸̯͈̤͝ŗ̷̹̩̰̙̟̰̬̩̈́ŝ̵̻̲̳͓͂̓̒̇̕͜͠ ̴͚͇̭̝͚̓̾̓̏̌̒͂̃͐̌ͅt̴̨̛̜̞̰̏̐̋̕͜͜o̴͍̺͐͐͑͠ ̸͍͈̟̦̣͑͌̿̈́̽͜͜͠m̴͙͎̠̪̉e̵͓̟̜͖̯̩̹̜̊̽͠.̴͓̈́͑̆̑"̴̢͖̝̜̯͍̅̍̅̄̾͂̆͛͗͝ͅ</p><p>"Ok, Ok damn, no need to get all scary on me." He backed a little away from me, sweating. </p><p>The boy smirked a little at his reaction, despite looking adorable and innocent there was also a darker part to him. A more feral, dangerous part. </p><p>"I don't know man," He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to come up with a solution for his best friend, "maybe just confess to her? It's possible there may be a 50/50 chance that she may like you." </p><p>He contemplated this idea for a while, rolling it around in his brain before nodding slightly and turned his attention back into the world of gaming. </p><p>Confessing seemed like a good idea, just not now. </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>After practice, he began walking home, face buried in his game, expecting it to be a quiet walk home until he heard footsteps running up to him. </p><p>"KENMA!" </p><p>He turned and saw her running up to him, immediately flushing at the scant attire she was wearing. </p><p>It was a pair of red spandex and a black sports bra, she was wearing a zip-up black jacket with writing that he couldn't see on it and a pair of white tennis shoes. </p><p>"Hi." He said, avoiding eye contact. </p><p>"Hey! I just got done with cheerleading, I'm assuming you finished volleyball?" </p><p>He nodded and she let out a big puff of air, exhausted from running up to him. </p><p>"So wanna walk home together?" </p><p>He nodded immediately and she grinned, standing beside him and began walking. He buried himself back into his game, listening to her pretty voice hum a  song---- until he almost ran into a stop sign.</p><p>"Kenma!" She laughed hard, pulling him away from the metal pole that was about to hit him in the middle of the forehead, "You almost ran into that silly, that reminds me of that one time I was walking and playing and I almost got hit by a car." </p><p>Her laugh was adorable to him, it sounded like small bells chiming, even if someone said a lame joke, that beautiful laugh would fill up a room and warm his heart every time he heard it. </p><p>He snickered and looked at her for the first time. "Really?" </p><p>"Yea the poor grandma almost had a heart attack." She says, obviously trying to stifle her laughter. </p><p>"Poor grandma." He said with a small smile.</p><p>"Indeed poor grandma. Anyways, to prevent you from potentially almost giving a grandma a heart attack, I'll do this." She linked arms with him and began leading him along the path. </p><p>He blushed violently, face feeling as if it was going to boil off. They weren't touching skin-to-skin but just the closeness, the warmth was enough to make his mind run circles. And then---- he began to think about the picture and what he had done last night, he tried to wipe it out of his mind but it was becoming more and more vivid, until he had a problem--- in front of his crush. </p><p>He tensed up and she noticed. </p><p>"You ok, Ken Ken?" She asked, before blinking, "Do you care if I call you that? I think it's cute." </p><p>His little issue on top of the fact he was already flustered and now she was calling him by a nickname and called it cute was making his brain slowly melt and he literally didn't know how to respond anymore without stammering like crazy. </p><p>"I-I-I'm f-f-fine." </p><p>He didn't understand why she made him act the way he did. </p><p>He was so used to being a shadow to everyone else, following behind people and not talking. Until she showed up and suddenly, he was the center of attention and she made an effort to become friends with him. </p><p>You really were a good person by heart. </p><p>It might be too early to say something like this but she was his sun, he needed her to keep him warm and safe and if she ever left him, he would feel despair and agony--- and so bitterly cold, like he was thrown out into a snowstorm naked. </p><p>He was slowly spiraling into the world of possession and obsession with this girl and everyone except him and her could tell. </p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>"Idiot." He flicked her on the forehead. "Why are you so spacey today?" </p><p>She was sitting on her boyfriend's bed and had been staring at a wall with half-lidded eyes for the past 2 minutes. </p><p>She put two hands on her forehead pouting. </p><p>"You're so mean Kei." She whined. </p><p>"Yea, I'm the mean one and you're the cute one, we've established this before." </p><p>She blushed at the compliment that he so rarely gave and frowned. </p><p>"It's Kenma...." </p><p>"Y/n get over it, I doubt he likes you, whenever I saw him he seemed timid and shy and plus I already claimed you as mine and you can't ever leave me." </p><p>He wrapped his long arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap, so that she was straddling him. She protruded her bottom lip out and hugged him around his shoulders, his arms around her waist, grabbing her ass which in return struck up a loud chorus of whines. </p><p>"Shut up, you know you like it." He said, kissing the side of her neck causing her to grumble. </p><p>"Shut up salty dinosaur." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. V| UNDRESSING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝐆𝐀𝐌𝐄𝐑 𝐆𝐈𝐑𝐋<br/>𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏</p><p>🎮Chapter 5:🎮</p><p>
  <b>UNDRESSING</b>
</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>My bedroom looked directly into her driveway. </p><p>The view off my balcony looked into her kitchen. </p><p>My bathroom looked into her parent's bedroom. </p><p>My favorite part however, the guest room in my house--- looked directly into her bedroom. </p><p>I hadn't done anything yet, for fear that I might get caught but I was getting impatient of waiting and so later that night--- I went into the guest room and locked the door, staking out by the window until she came inside.</p><p>Her cheerleading practice had been running late, which she told me by a vague text message and so I got out of my practice before her and managed to make it home before she did. </p><p>Now, I was currently camped out by the window with a blanket wrapped around my shoulders and my head peeking out of the curtains a little, so if she did happen to look, it wouldn't look too suspicious if they were open, since it was already pretty dark outside. </p><p>I continued waiting until I saw a bob of light walking down the sidewalk and I turned my head watching her skip down the sidewalk, trying to avoid the cracks the flashlight on her phone aimed towards the ground. </p><p>I smiled thinking how cute she looked doing such a childish thing as she disappeared into her house. </p><p>"Mom? I'm home!" You called out, with no response, "Mom?" </p><p>You sighed and slumped your shoulders forward. She was probably out again getting completely wasted until she wound up in someone's bed that she met the same night. You dragged yourself up the stairs and into your bedroom closing the door and flopping on the bed, unaware of a person watching you intently. </p><p>It got lonely sometimes for you, spending those long hours by yourself but at least whenever she was there, she was a relatively good mom, who loved you and made sure you got your homework done.... she just didn't do it as much as she should. </p><p>You got up, realizing that you were getting your sweat from practice all over your clean sheets and debated whether to eat something or take a shower first. </p><p>Kenma perked up as you got out of the bed and then his jaw dropped as you started unzipping your jacket. He scrambled for his phone, sliding the screen over to open the camera and propped it against the window, pressing record. </p><p>He watched with bated breath and wide eyes as you stripped out of the spandex you were wearing and shoved a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from making noises that would show up on the video. </p><p>He watched you turn around from the window and saw the skimpy underwear you had on. You took off your bra, your flawless tits escaped from its torturous fabric prison and turned once more giving Kenma and the camera a perfect view of them. </p><p>He felt himself getting hard right as you slid down your underwear, everything on display for him to see like a fucking banquet. You grabbed a bathrobe and tied it around you, scratching your head and walked out of the room to the bathroom. </p><p>Kenma stopped the video immediately and practically sprinted to his bedroom, anxiously opening the video on his phone and sliding down the sweatpants and underwear he was wearing. </p><p>He stroked himself, biting down on his bottom lip and moved his hand up and down, small moans slipping out of him every few seconds. </p><p>Your body, it was so perfect, so desirable, he couldn't stop staring at it, it was so--- so beautiful and he wanted it. He wanted to claim it as his own, he wanted to run his hands up your perfect curves and-and your body. </p><p>"fuck, fuck, f-fuck." He grunted, picking up his pace before finally reaching his climax and catching the seed in his hand, to prevent it from getting on the bed sheets and panting, chest heaving. He sat his phone down beside him and reached over getting a tissue and cleaning the liquid out of his hand. </p><p>After he had properly washed his hands and put his clothes on, he smirked to himself, proud that he finally had something that he could eventually use against you to have you rely on him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. VI| VIDEO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝐆𝐀𝐌𝐄𝐑 𝐆𝐈𝐑𝐋<br/>𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏</p><p>🎮Chapter 6:🎮</p><p>
  <b>VIDEO</b>
</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>After much editing of the video, he finally made it look as if it wasn't taken from the window in his house, it looked like it was taken from her window instead of his own. It was slightly blurry but you could definitely tell it was her.</p><p>He logged into Instagram, making a fake account, making it look like he's had it for a while, putting a profile pic of a random anime character and posting a few pictures. He quickly went to his own account that was public and followed it, logging back into his normal account accepting the follow request so people could see they were mutuals. </p><p>He went back to the fake one and began following everyone that he was following and after a few minutes, follow requests began flooding in until the new account had 500+ followers. </p><p>He smirked to himself a little and went to post the video... the video that would force her to run into his arms and rely completely on him. He clicked on the video, not even putting a caption and went into the guest room of his house, locking it and looking through the window. </p><p>He posted it and within a few seconds there were a flood of likes and comments, tagging her. He looked up from his phone to see her stand up with a completely dumbfounded expression on her face. </p><p>A hand fluttered to her mouth and tears pricked her eyes. </p><p>"What the fuck?" She said out loud, voice wavering. </p><p>It can't be... who would do this? </p><p>She rushed over to her window and looked out, wondering who could have possibly taken a video of her changing and when. Tears spilled from her eyes and she quickly shut the curtains to prevent something like this to ever happen again. </p><p>She sat back on the bed, mind completely devoid of anything and she scrolled through the comments. </p><p><em>kuroooo:</em> @y/n nice tits, but maybe check this shit out </p><p>                  kodzuken: @kuroooo don't be a fucking weirdo</p><p><em>yakumorisuke:</em> @y/n @y/n @y/n @y/n</p><p><em>tallboylev: </em>@y/n ummm...... </p><p><em>kodzuken:</em> @y/n some creep posted this </p><p>Kenma, of course. </p><p>She needed Kenma right now, they didn't know each other that well, but she felt as if she could trust him to comfort her in her time of need right now. </p><p>She pushed herself off the bed, leaving her phone behind and rushed out of her house over to Kenma's where she pounded her fist against the door. </p><p>Kenma flinched a little and then began getting excited as he practically sprinted down the stairs of his house and flung open the door. </p><p>A bright colored blob rushed into his arms, wrapping their arms around him and he smirked, rubbing circles in her back. </p><p>"It'll be okay... Y/n." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. VII| SCARLET LETTER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝐆𝐀𝐌𝐄𝐑 𝐆𝐈𝐑𝐋<br/>𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏</p>
<p>🎮Chapter 7:🎮</p>
<p>
  <b>SCARLET LETTER</b>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"I just don't know who would do something like this." She cried into his chest. </p>
<p>They were sitting on his bed, criss crossed, his arms around her shoulders, and her arms around his waist, face buried into his chest. </p>
<p>"It's ok, it's going to be okay." He cooed, stroking her hair. </p>
<p>He was smirking to himself, happy that his plan had worked out, better than he had originally hoped, she was finally in his arms, wanting to be comforted by him, he had the urge to just take her right then and there, putting her in the small silver box... but he needed time. </p>
<p>He needed to make her so fucked up that she wouldn't want to leave his side and he had the perfect idea to do so. </p>
<p>Later that night, after she had left his house and went to her own he logged into his computer and pulled up Instagram. After 2 agonizing hours of attempting to guess her password, he finally did and was now in her account. </p>
<p>There were over a hundred notifications from the one post he had done, that she was obviously ignoring like he told her too. </p>
<p>He clicked on them and saw the stream of comments coming in and that's whenever he took the time out of his day to painstakingly respond to each comment as her, saying brief things to make it seem like she was the one who posted it. </p>
<p>Stuff like: </p>
<p>
  <em>What? You have a problem? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't care, I'm the one who posted this bitch</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't hate me cuz i'm hotter than you </em>
</p>
<p>Those same types of things over and over again, until people began posting on their stories, conspiracies about her and if she was really the one to expose her naked body on the platform. </p>
<p>People began spreading this news until it finally got through to the entire school, she was the main topic of discussion and there was no way it was going to die down anytime soon. </p>
<p>Members of Nekoma High School that night, came to the conclusion that based on her vague comments that she replied to, she was the one in fact, to have posted that video in incognito, hoping that no one would notice and whenever she got caught out decided to come clean to everyone. </p>
<p>They placed a figurative scarlet letter on her chest and branded her as the school whore, she however, was completely unaware of the things that were being said to her and she wouldn't know until she picked up her phone the next day to see, quite literally, the thousands of notifications she was blocking out with the do not disturb feature. </p>
<p>After he was done completely destroying your reputation that you had managed to build up within the students of your high school, he leaned back in his chair and sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. </p>
<p>It was just a simple crush, he knew other people would go to such great heights to claim the ones they loved, it just made sense. </p>
<p>It just made sense in the dark and twisted mind of his. </p>
<p>He didn't understand why necessarily he was doing this, but all he knew was that it was completely necessary. He had to crush you and leave you a sniveling mess that only relied on the one person who mattered.</p>
<p>Himself. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. VIII| TSUKISHIMA KEI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝐆𝐀𝐌𝐄𝐑 𝐆𝐈𝐑𝐋<br/>𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏</p><p>🎮Chapter 8🎮</p><p>
  <b>TSUKISHIMA KEI</b>
</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>"Kenma, I'm scared." Her hushed voice said over the phone. </p><p>She had suddenly called him out of the blue, while he was playing video games. Of course he had answered and dropped everything just to hear his loves voice. </p><p>"What's wrong Y/n?" </p><p>"I think someone has access to all of my things." </p><p>"Things?" </p><p>"Like my social media platforms and stuff--- I tried changing my passwords but there was still someone who wasn't me commenting on that one post." </p><p>"That's weird, come over and I'll help you." </p><p>She sighed loudly, "It's fine, I changed it for the third time just now, hopefully they won't get in now, I can't even remember it." </p><p>"Well that's good, do you still wanna come over and play to get your mind off of things?" </p><p>"Yea, I already finished my homework, I'll be over in a few." </p><p>He was going to make his move tonight. </p><p>Finally going to claim her. </p><p>He was the type to be a loving but extremely possessive boyfriend, not letting his girlfriend hang out with any other guys or even talk to them, without fear that she was cheating on him. He would almost be controlling, attaching her with strings and making her a puppet that only did what he asked of her and all the other times, just sat down in a crumpled heap until he picked her up again.</p><p>That's the kind of girl she was, she was so precious that he had to go to the extremes of keeping her, even squashing her down. </p><p>He heard the front door open and the close, soft footsteps coming up and then his door opening. She was wearing some shorts, a baggy sweatshirt that covered them, and pink fuzzy socks. </p><p>He smiled at how cute she was and she smiled softly, padding over to his bed and sitting down on it criss crossed. </p><p>"I'm gonna beat you." She said, with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. </p><p>"Highly doubt that." </p><p>-</p><p>"How are you so good!?" She whined, nearly throwing the controller down in anger, "I've been playing this game for two years. TWO YEARS! And you still beat me!" </p><p>He chuckled a little, "I can't help it, I'm just a video gaming God or something." </p><p>"Yea yea, keep telling yourself that Kenma." She said, laughing. </p><p>She looked much happier than she did when she walked in and he was ecstatic that he could make her feel better like that just by them hanging out with each other and cracking up over a video game. </p><p>She looked down at her watch and rubbed her eyes tiredly. </p><p>"Jesus, it's already 11:45, where does time go?" She stood up, staggering slightly, "We have school tomorrow, you should go to bed too." </p><p>"I will." He lied, knowing that he was most likely not going to go to sleep at all that night, "I'll walk you out." </p><p>"Hm, what a gentleman." She teased him as they both walked out of his room and headed down the stairs. </p><p>He opened the door for her and she walked out. </p><p>"Well I'll see you tomorrow Ken Ken." She said, waving at him. </p><p>"Wait." </p><p>"Yes?" She turned around, the wind blowing through her hair. </p><p>She looked lovely in the moonlight, it hit her skin and bounced off making the impression that she was glowing.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>She blinked before smiling widely. "Aww, I love you too Kenma." She walked up to him and hugged him around the shoulders. </p><p>"That's not what I meant." He said, nonetheless hugging her back. </p><p>She tilted her head curiously, looking at him, before realization dawned on her face... and then worry.</p><p>"Oh my god, I'm sorry Kenma, I wasn't aware that you felt that way towards me... but I'm dating someone already." She says, feeling like an awful person.</p><p>"Oh?" The boy felt his heart squeeze a little in pain. "Who is it?"</p><p>"Oh you probably don't know him. He goes to Karasuno, Tsukishima Kei."</p><p>A loud ringing filled his ears.</p><p>
  <em>Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei.</em>
</p><p>Her voice was echoing over and over again in his mind as flashes of that giant filled his mind.</p><p>"I'm really sorry Ken, I hope we can be friends still..."</p><p>"Yea." He choked out, feeling not misery, but anger filling his body up. </p><p>She smiled in pity towards the boy and walked away, back into her own house. </p><p>He clenched his fist together and gritted his teeth, grinding them. </p><p>I̶̥̞͖̠͉̗̙̒̋͛̑̂̆͌͠͠'̸̢̤̥̎̔͋͠l̵̛̙͇̞͕̏͋̍͋̋͂̌̒̕͜ḷ̸̱͈͔̽̈̂ͅ ̷͎͇͕͙̗͎̍f̸̢̡̛̛̲̖͔͖̪̞̆̇̔̂͋̊ų̴̢̪̲̙̘͈͕̺̑̍̓̈́͋͐͆̐ͅc̸̭̟̼͔̤̽̀̎̏̓̽̔̋͘ķ̶̹͚̲̼̖͑͂̉̎̎ḯ̵̦̱̼̟̬͌́͊n̸̯͊̂̂̇̾̈́̉̚g̷͖̘̠̼̼͋͊͒̅̅ ̸̛̺̬͐̍̾̋̓̿͋̉k̵̨̨̛̞̣̜̖͍͎̲̜̅͛͐́̿̕͠͝i̵͎̳͈̎͌̓̆̅l̵͎̳̹̻̝̮̗̙̿͂͊̅l̶̻̄̆́̈́̆̔̚ ̸̢̻̠̹̗̔͝h̸̥̜̄̑i̶͈̖̯̠͗͜ṁ̷̧̧̭͈̂̋́̓̃̚</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. IX| ONE KISS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝐆𝐀𝐌𝐄𝐑 𝐆𝐈𝐑𝐋<br/>𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏</p><p>🎮Chapter 9🎮</p><p>
  <b>ONE KISS</b>
</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>"After all that I fucking did!" He yelled, punching the wall of his bedroom. </p><p>Just to say that he was angry was an understatement, he was seething, rage completely consuming him while any rational thoughts completely vanished from his sense of reasoning. He couldn't believe the love of his life was <em><span class="u">cheating </span></em>on him, it was absolutely absurd, he loved her and she did too, so why did she do it!? </p><p>"She's mine!" He raged, throwing things around his room, "NOBODY ELSE'S!" </p><p>He grit his teeth together and stomped over to his computer, logging in and going to Instagram, there were still a steady stream of notifications coming from the fake account he had made, which only made him angrier. </p><p>He did so much to claim her and make her his, but she <em><span class="u">cheated </span></em>on him. </p><p>"How do I make this better?" He mumbled over and over to himself, rubbing his bottom lip with his thumb. </p><p>He looked up from the floor, a figurative lightbulb appearing over his head. </p><p>Frame her, make it look like she's cheating on him, seemingly post it to the social media page, tag him...</p><p>But how? </p><p>He edited the bio, putting her @ in the description, a picture of her in the profile picture, and her name in the name area, so everyone would think that she ran the account and waited until the next day at school. </p><p>He couldn't sleep that night and so whenever he got up to go to school, his eyes were heavy and they felt dry as he blinked several times, throwing on a hoodie over his school uniform and briskly walked to the school, knowing that she should there to meet up with her best friend early to avoid the stares and whispers the surrounded her wherever she went. </p><p>That best friend happened to be Lev Haiba, she would always talk about how they met and the way they had become friends, which made him jealous but he always kept it to himself. If he was being completely honest, he didn't think their relationship was strictly friends only, the way they looked at each other sometimes made him bristle in anger and his stomach boil. </p><p>It didn't matter to him if they had been friends for 3 years, all he knew was that he was just one of the people who was trying to take Y/n away from him. And it pissed him off, he quite literally would do anything to prevent anyone else from putting her in a small box hidden away from the rest of the world. </p><p>No one else was allowed to talk to her. </p><p>He leaned against a tree, scrolling through his phone and looking up at them occasionally. He could see the way he stared at her, like a man in love. His gaze would soften and a small pink hue would spread across his face every time she talked or laughed at something he said. </p><p>Kenma's body twitched in anger and he balled his hand in a fist, wanting nothing more than to punch him in his stupid face. That's until Lev tapped on her shoulder and motioned for her to follow him---</p><p>He blinked and pushed himself off the tree, following the boy and girl to a secluded area of the school, where Kenma had a good view but they couldn't see him. </p><p>"Y/n." </p><p>"Yes Lev? Why did you take me here?" She cocked an eyebrow upwards to the nervous boy who was shuffling his feet around. </p><p>"Y/n... um... I like you, like really like you." He mumbled. </p><p>Kenma slowly took his phone out and began recording the scene before him, completely shocked at the luck he was having today. </p><p>"Lev, you know that I'm dating someone." </p><p>"B-But you always complain about him! You always tell me that he doesn't show you enough love or affection! And besides how healthy is a long distance relationship anyways? You only see him every other weekend!" </p><p>"I know I say that, but he's not the kind of person to do that, I just have to get used to it, and we text and facetime everyday, it's not a big deal." You said sadly, tugging at a string that had unraveled from your school uniform skirt. </p><p>"No you don't, you deserve more than that, I can give you that and I don't care about any stupid rumours that are being spread about you, I know that it isn't your account, I believe you." </p><p>"Lev--- I can't, I'm loyal, and I'm happy that you trust me that I wouldn't do something like this but I just can't." </p><p>"Y/n please." He begged, nearly in tears as he looked down at the girl who was beginning to feel conflicted about the situation she was in, "Just kiss me, just one time and if you still have no feelings then we can leave it at that." </p><p>Kenma was completely dumbfounded at the advantage he would have over her after he was done recording. He was also pissed and he gripped onto his phone, almost cracking the screen. His hands were trembling but he tried to keep it still to keep the video clear. </p><p>"Lev." She said weakly, looking away from his piercing gaze. </p><p>"Please I'm begging you, just one kiss." </p><p>This was your best friend who was confessing to you, you had no idea how to react. Sure you might have had feelings for him in the past, but you were tied down and--- happy.... right? Yea, you were happy...</p><p>"Fine." You muttered, face feeling hot. </p><p>Kenma almost let out an exclamation of anger. </p><p>"R-Really?" He stammered, not believing that she had agreed. </p><p>"Yes, just one kiss." You said firmly, looking up at him. </p><p>"Oh my God, okay." Lev leaned down and cupped her face in his hands, pressing his lips against hers. She just stood there, letting it happen feeling ashamed that butterflies were stirring up inside her--- despite just last night having told another boy she couldn't date him because she was already taken. </p><p>She felt guilty and the boy who was watching felt infuriated, already having left the scene and now had the proof that she was a cheating, disloyal whore. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. X| RUMOURS & SPECULATIONS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝐆𝐀𝐌𝐄𝐑 𝐆𝐈𝐑𝐋<br/>𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏</p><p>🎮Chapter 10🎮</p><p>
  <b>RUMOURS &amp; SPECULATIONS</b>
</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>"Y/n L/n the schools biggest whore."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not only did she post a naked video of herself, she kissed someone else that wasn't her boyfriend." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She's a cheater and a whore."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Poor Lev, she probably forced him to kiss her."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She's such a slut."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can't believe we used to like her, she wouldn't be loyal to us anyways." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm so glad I stopped being friends with her."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Whore."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Slut."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tramp."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You're such a slut you know that right? I thought what we had with our long distance relationship was going fine, but clearly not." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"K-Kei, stop." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No don't tell me to stop, you're a fucking whore, don't try and make me feel bad for you kissing someone else." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kei, you're the only one I have left, don't leave me please." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No we're fucking done, I never want to you see you again slut." </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Y/n what's this call from the school we've been getting?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're a slut, that's what happened!" Your father bellowed, slamming a hand on the table. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can't believe you would post a naked video of yourself and you cheated on poor Kei." The disapproval in her voice was prominent and it seemed crazy to you that you thought she might understand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I didn't-" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, don't even lie anymore, we're kicking you out, you're going to go and live with your aunt and attend a new school called Shiratorizawa Academy, maybe by being there you might learn some discipline and if by the end of a year, we find that you changed, we'll let you move back..." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mom please..." You sobbed, tears streaming down your face as your entire world came crashing down around you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, this is your fault and we need a break from you." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can't believe we raised such a whore of a daughter." Your father spit out, not even looking at you, "Go upstairs and start packing your things, you're leaving as soon as possible." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why? </em>
</p><p>Why? </p><p>Why was this happening? </p><p>What did you do to deserve this? </p><p>Who hated you so much that they would ruin your life for you in this way.</p><p>Everyone had turned their back to you, even Lev who after seeing that video pretended to play the victim. </p><p>Everyone hated you and you hadn't even done anything, besides cheating on Kei--- was this karma? </p><p>The universe knew that you were going to cheat so they were trying to warn you? </p><p>You didn't deserve this, your entire life you had been hard working and a loyal girlfriend to whichever boy or girl you were dating, it made no sense. </p><p>Who despised you this much? </p><p>The thought made you want to die, that there was some random person out there who had been watching you obsessively, waiting for the right moment to take you from your throne, snatch the tiara off your head and turn everyone against the most well-liked girl in school. </p><p>Little did you know, this person didn't hate you--- they loved you, almost too much. To the point where it was becoming an unhealthy obsession wanting to see you dejected and depressed, to do everything in his power to keep you on the ground so that he could pick you up every time. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. XI| AUNT HINA & HARU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝐆𝐀𝐌𝐄𝐑 𝐆𝐈𝐑𝐋<br/>𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏</p><p>🎮Chapter 11🎮</p><p>
  <b>AUNT HINA &amp; HARU</b>
</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>Your parents wanted you out of the house as soon as possible and at this point, you didn't care. You were pissed off that they didn't believe you and you just wanted to get away from them.</p><p>You cursed them silently in your head every time they would look at you with disapproval written all over their face, so yea, maybe you were glad to move. </p><p>Your aunt was super chill and you honestly could say that you loved her more than your parents sometimes. She was Christian, so you would most likely have to go to church every Sunday, but that didn't bother you as much, even though you and your parents never really thought of religion too much. </p><p>She had a son that you were best friends with and you guys played video games and got along, even though sometimes he annoyed you, you were still literally attached at the hip whenever you visited. </p><p>He went to Shiratorizawa as well and he was a third year, whilst you were only in your second year, so he would probably beat up anyone who tried to hurt you. </p><p>These were the only thoughts that helped you get through this hard transition of packing and going away from everything you had ever known, going on a long train ride and finally arriving at a train station to two people running up to you. </p><p>"Y/n!" Your aunt hugged you around your shoulders and you breathed in her comforting scent. </p><p>"Hey Aunt Hina." You said, in relief. </p><p>"Y/nnnnn!" </p><p>"Haru!" You squealed as he hugged you, almost breaking your ribs. </p><p>"I got this new game that we're going to play when we get to the house and I bet Cherry misses you." </p><p>Cherry was their poodle who would always jump all over you and lick your face when you would visit in the summers. </p><p>"I also got this---" </p><p>"Haru, Haru," Your aunt chuckled, "Give her some time to rest and adjust, you're insane." She ruffled his hair much to his dismay. </p><p>"So you believe me." You mumbled. </p><p>"Why, of course, I do not approve of anything my sister or brother-in-law are doing to you right now which is why I gratefully allowed you in our house for as long as you want to stay. Even after the "deadline" they put up, you can still stay." </p><p>"Can you just adopt me?" You asked, half joking. </p><p>She laughed and pecked you on the forehead. "Maybe." </p><p>"You're starting school tomorrow, how does it feel?" </p><p>"A little scary, but I have Haru, so I'll be fine." </p><p>"That's right, anyone tries to fuck with you, I'll beat them up." </p><p>"Haru Suzuki!" </p><p>"Sorry mom, just slipped out." </p><p>"You best hope that when we get home I don't wash your mouth out with soap." </p><p>"Please don't do it, it's so nasty." </p><p>"It ought to teach you a lesson for using such crude language." She swatted his arm with her hard flat palm and he yelped while you just giggled at their antics. </p><p>-</p><p>"You ready little cousin?" He ruffled your hair and you cringed away, patting it back down. </p><p>You looked up at the scary looking new school building and sighed in exasperation. </p><p>"As ready as I'll ever be." </p><p>
  <em>Hopefully... hopefully I won't have any problems here.  </em>
</p><p>Surely... right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. XII| SHIRATORIZAWA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝐆𝐀𝐌𝐄𝐑 𝐆𝐈𝐑𝐋<br/>𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏</p><p>🎮Chapter 12🎮</p><p>
  <b>SHIRATORIZAWA</b>
</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>"I don't even know how I got into this dumb school." You grumbled. </p><p>"Well mom had an effect on that and plus you're smart so you passed the entrance exam with flying colours!" </p><p>"I almost failed it." You said looking at him with an aloof expression. </p><p>"But you didn't." He said knowingly and you rolled your eyes. </p><p>"Ok I'll see you after school, alright? Don't let anyone mess with you, and if they do---" </p><p>"You'll fuck them up, I know." </p><p>"Shhh, don't cuss she might hear you." </p><p>You busted out laughing, "Aunt Hina? She's at home!" </p><p>"She's everywhere." He said, looking around in a paranoid state. </p><p>"You're such an idiot, Haru-chan." </p><p>"Don't call me an idiot, and don't call me that weird name." </p><p>"Haru-chan?" </p><p>"Just call me Haru." </p><p>"What?! No! Don't be weird about it, I swear you overthink everything." </p><p>"Hey! No I don't!" He exclaimed, waving his arms around like a crazy person. </p><p>You were about to open your mouth to say something when the bell signaling two minutes until class started rang and you scurried quickly into the classroom, and awaited the long, grueling day of forgetful faces and snobby rich kids. </p><p>-</p><p>"Ok class, school is over, stay safe and---" </p><p>You had already sprinted out of the classroom, leaving a cloud of dust in your wake. You wanted to find Haru and just get to your dorm already. </p><p>It's not like you had a bad day, in fact the day wasn't bad at all, you just hated school and you didn't like being the new girl that everyone stared at and whispered about. </p><p>You turned a corner and walked head first into someone's chest. </p><p>"Oh shit!" You cursed, looking up at a super tall guy with a stoic expression, next to him was a tall guy with red hair, "my bad." </p><p>"It's alright." He said in a gruff voice and you quickly scampered away, from the scary aura he brought forth. </p><p>"Who's that Wakatoshi-kun?" </p><p>"I do not know." He said in his deep voice. </p><p>He turned his head to see you jump into some guys arms, flailing around as he spun you around and wouldn't let you go. </p><p>"Hmmm cute." He muttered to himself. </p><p>"You like that girl, Tendou?" </p><p>"Of course not Wakatoshi, I just said she's cute that's all." </p><p>"Doesn't that typically mean you are infatuated with a girl when you say something of that nature?" </p><p>"Not always, you can think someone's cute without liking them." The red head said, bouncing up and down a little. </p><p>"I see." Was all he said, continuing their journey out of the school. Now all Tendou could think about was you and what Wakatoshi had said about him liking you. </p><p>"I wonder..." Tendou started thoughtfully, looking at nothing in particular. </p><p>"What is it?" </p><p>"She should be our manager!" The exuberant boy exclaimed happily, waving his arms around. </p><p>"We do not know her Tendou, we cannot just choose someone to be a manager for us just by looking at them one time." </p><p>"Why not?" </p><p>"Because that's weird." </p><p>"You're weird." He grumbled, "we should go find where her dorm is and then ask her!" </p><p>"Or not." </p><p>He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Well I'll do it even if you won't!"</p><p>"Alright, you do that." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. XIII| TENDOU SATORI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝐆𝐀𝐌𝐄𝐑 𝐆𝐈𝐑𝐋<br/>𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏</p><p>🎮Chapter 13🎮</p><p>
  <b>TENDOU SATORI</b>
</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>"Bye Haru! Have a nice night!" </p><p>"You too! Remember, we're going to mom's house bright and early on Saturday." </p><p>"How early is early?" You cocked an eyebrow upwards. </p><p>"Like 6am." </p><p>"Haru!" You whined, "that's too early." </p><p>"Please Y/n, I'm trying to play those video games with you, she wouldn't let me take them." </p><p>"Aw why?" </p><p>"They're too violent!" He screeched in a high pitched voice, mocking his mother and you laughed. </p><p>"Well, that's fine, how about I come over later tonight to play 'family friendly' games?" </p><p>"Yea I guess so, just finish your homework first." </p><p>"Ok mom." You rolled your eyes and he grimaced at the bashing insult against him. </p><p>You turned and strolled to where the dorms were, taking your phone out of your pocket and humming a little song you had made up in your head, when you ran into someone's chest--- for the second time that day. </p><p>"Jesus Christ, I'm sorry." You say, looking up at the guy, not recognising him from your earlier collision with the scary looking dude with a stoic expression. </p><p>He frowned down at you, making you recoil a little and you scooted away from him slowly until he stopped you with his smooth voice. </p><p>"Wait."</p><p>"Huh?" You looked up at him, feeling particularly small next to him.</p><p>"You should be our manager!" He suddenly exclaimed, his personality nothing like how he was acting before. He pointed his bandaged finger in your face, "You would be the perfect fit for our team!" </p><p>You blinked at the exuberant boy, "M-Manager? For what?" </p><p>"The Shiratorizawa Volleyball Team!" </p><p>"Hah?" </p><p>"You ran into me and Wakatoshi-kun earlier." </p><p>"Was that the scary guy!?" </p><p>"I guess you could say he's scary, he didn't want me to ask you but I don't really care about his opinion, so I'm asking you now! Oh by the way, I won't take no for an answer." </p><p>You squinted your eyes and sweatdropped, "then ask me in the first place if you're not going to give me a choice?" </p><p>"Well I wanted to ask you and not just kidnap you and take you to the gym without consent first, but now that I do let's go!" </p><p>You squeaked as he wrapped his hand around your wrist and began dragging you away from the dorms. You looked around bewildered, confused about why suddenly a random stranger was kidnapping you. </p><p>You sputtered incoherent words while he sang a song to himself that had an awful message despite sounding adorable coming from his mouth. </p><p>He continued his journey until you wound up in a nice air-conditioned gym with the sound of shoes squeaking on the floor and volleyballs being set and then spiked with terrifying speed and strength. </p><p>"Wakatoshi-kun~!" </p><p>"Tendou, I see you found her." He said monotonously. </p><p>"Yup! Everyone this is L/n, she's going to be our manager!" </p><p>"I didn't agree to this." You mumbled, rubbing your wrist where he had been clasping it firmly in his hand. </p><p>"Did Coach approve her?" A boy with silver hair asked. </p><p>"Well... no...." </p><p>"Tendou..." he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. </p><p>"Doesn't matter! I'm sure he'll love her, everyone introduce yourselves." </p><p>"I'm Eita Semi." The boy who had just been speaking said, "I'm sorry if he was being annoying." </p><p>"Hey!" Tendou retorted. </p><p>"I'm Wakatoshi Ushijima." The scary, stoic boy said. </p><p>"Kenjirou Shirabu." </p><p>"Tsutomu Goshiki!" A boy with a bowl cut said. </p><p>Everyone else introduced themselves and you nodded your head, smiling a little to make it look like you weren't being a total bitch. </p><p>"So L/n, how do you feel about being our manager?" Tendou asked excitedly. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. XIV| SOMEWHAT SINISTER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝐆𝐀𝐌𝐄𝐑 𝐆𝐈𝐑𝐋<br/>𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏</p><p>🎮Chapter 14🎮</p><p>
  <b>SOMEWHAT SINISTER</b>
</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>Reluctantly, you agreed to Tendou's request and that was when your journey with the Shiratorizawa volleyball team began. It was fun being at this school now when you had people to talk to other than Haru--- who much to his dismay was very dejected when he found out what you had agreed to.</p><p>It meant that on the weekends, you were up at the school instead of playing video games with him at home. Aunt Hina on the other hand was very excited that you found a place at this school.</p><p>The five main boys who you hung out with were Tendou, Semi, Shirabu, Goshiki, and Ushijima-- that had become your safe place. You felt as if you could talk to them about anything no matter what and so you did.</p><p>You told them everything that had happened to you at your old school, the hell you had to go through, the rumours, the video, your parents reaction, Lev... it was hard for you considering how fresh the wounds were that had been created by a figurative knife, stabbing you over and over again. </p><p>But they listened patiently, worry furrowing their facial expressions and when you were done they comforted you-- Semi most of all which surprised you. Out of all of them, he seemed the most distant compared to Tendou for example who was very touchy and would always hug you when he saw you. Ushijima was even more attached to you since your relationship with them grew but it made you happy that he was growing more comfortable around you.</p><p>Sometimes you would catch him staring at you but when you turned your head to acknowledge him, he would turn his head quickly away with the slightest pink tinge across his cheeks and in return that would make you feel flustered.</p><p>One day you really studied his face when he was practicing and you realised how <em>cute </em>he actually was... but then you thought back to Kenma and sad emotions began bubbling up in you once more.</p><p>He hadn't said goodbye to you when you left.</p><p>Not with his own choice, you were just whisked away before you even had the chance to even give him one last hug. You thought back to when he had confessed to you and you had to let him down saying that you were dating someone already.</p><p>That made you feel even worse because you knew what happened after that with Lev. He must be heartbroken... you felt your nose sting a little and the familiar pressure behind your eyes when you were about to cry. You got up and quickly dashed from the gym, not wanting anyone to see you about to start crying.</p><p>You walked outside and flopped on a bench, curling your legs up to rest your face in between your knees, not even caring that you were wearing a skirt.</p><p>"L/n?" </p><p>You didn't move and you heard the rustle of leaves coming up to you and then a hand resting on your shoulder.</p><p>"What happened?" Semi's smooth voice asked you. He could feel your shoulders shaking a little and was worried for you.</p><p>"N-Nothing." You stammered, feeling yourself slipping into the depths of another depression. </p><p>"L/n." He repeated, crouching down and immediately becoming flustered from the position you were sitting in and he cleared his throat, wanting to stand up but he couldn't bring himself to--- you didn't notice him staring in between your legs though.</p><p>"You know you can tell me anything right?" He said, resting his hand on the bench a little <em>too </em>close to your exposed area.</p><p>"Yea." You sniffed. </p><p>"Then tell me." He soothed. </p><p>You sighed and lifted your head up, looking at him and he could see your tear streaked face. You told him everything that happened with Kenma, Lev, and Kei in a monotonous voice, feeling your heart physically breaking every second you had to think about them.</p><p>What made you feel better though was he didn't look like he was judging you at all, he just had a facial expression that seemed like he cared what you were saying.</p><p>When you were done you puckered out your bottom lip a little, "Semi..." </p><p>"<em>Y/n</em>, it's okay I don't blame you for anything." He said, inching his hand a tad bit closer upwards.</p><p>"R-Really?" </p><p>"Of course," He says smiling softly, "I care about you and I know that you're the victim." </p><p>"Semi..." You said, abruptly dropping your legs down, squashing his hand under your thigh and hugging him around the shoulders, resting your chin on his shoulder. </p><p>He hugged you back, face feeling like it was on fire, with one hand resting on your lower back and obviously his other hand was trapped to where he couldn't move it--- but was he complaining? No. Your skin felt smoother than he had ever imagined it before and he basked in that feeling until you were done hugging him. </p><p>You flushed a little, "Sorry for being so emotional." </p><p>"It's quite alright, I don't mind." The both of you stood up and you were about to walk back with him until he pulled you into his chest and kissed you on the top of your head for a split second before leaving you mouth agape watching his turned back.</p><p>A hand fluttered to your mouth and what you were unaware of was the prying eyes of a certain red-head who had been watching your entire interaction with Semi. </p><p>He clenched his hand in a fist and scrunched his face up angrily and you felt a somewhat sinister feeling run up your spine that caused you to shiver. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. XV| POSSESSIVE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNINGS!<br/>Drugs, Non-con while under the influence of drugs, Non-con recording</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝐆𝐀𝐌𝐄𝐑 𝐆𝐈𝐑𝐋<br/>𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏</p><p>🎮Chapter 15🎮</p><p>
  <b>POSSESSIVE</b>
</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>"Baki Baki~" </p><p>You heard a voice from behind you say and you smiled. </p><p>"Ni ore, nani wo?" You continued the song for him and he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you in for a hug where your head rested on his chest. </p><p>"Kokoro wo da yo~"</p><p>"Konagona ni kudake, nani wo?" </p><p>"Seishin wo da yo~~"</p><p>You chuckled, "Shouldn't you be in the gym?" </p><p>"I'd rather be out here with you, wondering why <em>you</em> aren't in the gym." </p><p>"Just had a bad memory." </p><p>"Are you okay now?" </p><p>"Yes, Semi talked to me." You didn't know if it was your imagination— but you could've sworn his grip around your body tightened but as quickly as it happened it disappeared right away, making you believe it was just your paranoia getting to you. </p><p>"You know you can talk to me about anything." He said, pulling away and you looked up at him nodding. </p><p>"I know, but I just wanted to be alone— obviously that was until Semi but it's fine, I'm fine now." </p><p>His smile felt a little forced, but nonetheless he managed to make it pass as real, "that's good." </p><p>"Yea— let's go back to the gym." You grabbed onto his wrist, such an innocent gesture that made his heart flutter in his chest as you dragged him, but not really that much, back into the gym where they were waiting so they could continue their practice. </p><p>-</p><p>After it was over, you were about to walk up to Semi until Tendou caught you and hugged you from behind, resting his head on the top of your head. Semi saw that you were standing there and made his way over to the both of you. </p><p>"Hey." </p><p>"Hi." You said shyly, looking away from him your face heating up. </p><p>"Um— Y/n—" </p><p>"Yes?" </p><p>"Do you maybe want to come to my dorm later?" Semi asked, clearly embarrassed with himself, hoping that you wouldn't reject him. </p><p>"S-Sure." You stammered.</p><p>Tendou's eye twitched in anger and he glared at his friend who didn't seem to take notice at his behaviour change. </p><p>"Alright cool, I'll see you at seven then." </p><p>"Ok." You said mindlessly, waving your hand. </p><p>"Hey Y/n." Tendou said, trying to cover up the anger in his voice. </p><p>"Yes Satori?" </p><p>He flushed at the use of his first name, making the anger slip away just a little— but not enough to forgive you or Semi.</p><p>"Wanna come to my dorm until seven?" </p><p>"Yea sure." You said, smiling up at him. He kept his arm wrapped around your shoulders and guided you away from the gym to where the dorms were located. </p><p>- </p><p>You didn't know how it happened, all he did was offer you a glass of water but suddenly you felt dizzy, your eyesight a little blurry as you stumbled into his lap from where you were sitting on the ground and began sloppily making out with him, his hands roaming your body shamelessly. </p><p>He had ripped off your clothes and his shirt, leaving you clad naked against him, feeling his warm skin against yours. All dignity for yourself was tossed out of the window as you grinded yourself against him, trying to quench the need boiling in your core. </p><p>He bent you over the table and thrusted inside you, not giving you time to adjust, making your mind break as you slurred incoherent words— moaning at how stretched out he was making you. </p><p>He leaned forward, ruthlessly slamming inside you and he wrapped his hand around your throat, leaning into your ear: </p><p>"<em>You belong to me, no one else, don't you dare try and talk to another boy without my permission." </em></p><p>Your brain, your face, everything was fucked out, saliva slipped from your agape mouth and your eyes rolled back, sorely unaware of his phone recording the way <em>he</em> was fucking you, your face— the way you moaned and cried out <em>his</em> name. </p><p>He marked your body with hickeys and bite marks on your shoulders, neck, and back, sometimes accidentally going a little too hard and blood would well up, that he would lap up with his tongue. </p><p>"<em>Hnggghhhh—S-Satori</em>!" Tears slipped from your eyes when he reached around and began furiously rubbing your clit, your walls tightening around him, legs trembling from the build-up of your orgasm. </p><p>He suddenly stopped moving, much to your drunk dismay. </p><p>"<em>Say you're mine Y/n— say it.</em>" </p><p>"<em>I'm yours!</em>" You whined, when he slapped your ass, probably leaving a hand print, and that's when he finally let you release around you, back arching, tongue emerging from your mouth and the sweet slew of his name that you were chanting over and over again. </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And he had gotten it all on video.</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. XVI| BRUISES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝐆𝐀𝐌𝐄𝐑 𝐆𝐈𝐑𝐋<br/>𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏</p><p>🎮Chapter 16🎮</p><p>
  <b>BRUISES</b>
</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>You woke up in your own bed;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For some reason you felt sore though, even though you didn't do anything yesterday. Your head was pounding in your skull, every small noise that you made, making the pain even worse.</p><p>You winced and rubbed your temples, wondering what could've caused you to feel so awful, your mouth was dry, your entire body hurt, and worst of all— you still had to go to school.</p><p>You shakily got up, vision blurry and swallowed some pills that you had on your nightstand to hopefully let the headache fade over the day and quickly got dressed in your school uniform, brushed your teeth in the bathroom and did something with your hair to make it look at least a little presentable.</p><p>You looked in the mirror, doing a once over on your body when you noticed something in the reflection.</p><p>You turned around and saw scratch marks on your thighs, you lifted up your shirt and saw more marks as well as what looked like— teeth marks? </p><p>"What the hell?" You mumbled, tracing a finger over them. You were shaken up about them, but decided to investigate later after school when you would have time and stepped out of the bathroom.</p><p>It was like a blast from the past as soon as you approached a group of girls walking out, they turned to you and sneered, giving you judgmental stares, looking up and down before flipping their hair over their shoulders and sauntering away.</p><p>It made you unnerved, remembering those same exact penetrating glares from before— but you shook it off as girls just being petty and decided to continue on, walking out of the building and heading over to the spot where you would always meet up with Semi, Tendou, Shirabu, Ushijima, and Goshiki—</p><p>
  <em>but they weren't there.</em>
</p><p>You wandered around aimlessly until you spotted Tendou standing by himself but when you got closer you saw that everyone else was standing there. You looked perplexed as you walked up to them and you could've sworn that Semi backed away from you the slightest.</p><p>"Um hi?" </p><p>"Hi." Goshiki said, not making eye contact with you.</p><p>"What's the matter?" </p><p>"I think you know." </p><p>"I do?" You were actually so bewildered, you had no idea why they were looking at you that way, why everyone was acting so weird all of a sudden.</p><p>"Where did you go after practice yesterday?" Tendou asked.</p><p>"Um—" You trailed off, swimming through your cloudy thoughts and trying to remember something, anything that happened last night— for some reason you couldn't.</p><p>"I— um don't know, the last thing I remember is Semi asking me to go to his dorm." </p><p>"I don't know why you would feel the need to lie to us." Ushijima said with actual hurt on his face that was usually stoic and emotionless.</p><p>"I—? I'm not lying, I don't remember." You said, pinching the bridge of your nose as your headache seemed to grow worse.</p><p>"Then what's this?" Semi turned his phone around— he was probably the most hurt out of the four boys and you flinched violently with what was on the screen.</p><p>"T-That's not me— I didn't do that." You said, a hand fluttering over your mouth as you watched yourself getting— no, it was too awful to even think about.</p><p>
  <em>Why can't I remember anything?</em>
</p><p>Semi turned his phone off and a faint sneer was on his lips as he looked down at your figure that was trembling slightly, not even knowing how to feel or what to think. </p><p>It made no sense.</p><p>Why? </p><p>Why does something bad happen to me wherever I go?</p><p>What did I do to deserve this?</p><p>Is it because of what I did to Lev? <em>I forced myself on him</em>— or at least... that's what everyone said I did. Everyone said that I corrupted him because I'm older than him— <em>did I really</em>?</p><p>What I did to Kenma? <em>I rejected him</em>—</p><p>To Kei?— I cheated on him, <em>because I'm a slut</em>?</p><p>Because I posted those things on Instagram? </p><p>Is that why everything feels like it's spiraling out of control?</p><p>"I don't think you should be our manager anymore." Ushijima said, breaking through the quietness surrounding you.</p><p>"You don't believe me." </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"You don't... hah... you don't believe me?? HAHA! YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME! H̸̤̥̲͌A̵̧͓̰̫̥̪̩̞̓̇̈̋̑͝H̸̦͇̰̰̳͈̗͎̽̀̈́͗͑Ä̴̻̋̓͊͋͆̂̇̈́H̶̠̥̺͉̘̭͔͔́͜Â̷̘̜̥̦̹̠͑̄̚͜H̶̢̛̙͙̺͖̮͔̘̊̍̇̓̓̿̈͘Ä̷̢̢͕̞̱͙̣̒̈̀̔̏̇̽͗H̸͇̳̯̓̏̆̾̾͠ͅA̴̢͕͝" You ran a hand across your head, face flushed and a glassy insane look in your eyes, "NO ONE EVER BELIEVES ME HAHAH!" </p><p>"I could slit my wrists and people would say I'm faking, I could hang myself and everyone would say I'm doing it for attention, I could FUCKING BE ACCUSED OF MURDER AND GUESS WHAT? EVERYONE WOULD BLAME ME? WHY IS THAT??? HUH? SOMEBODY FUCKING ANSWER ME? WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME? WHY IS EVERYONE OUT TO GET ME? WHAT DID I FUCKING DO TO DESERVE THIS?" </p><p>H̸͙̥̼̰̏̃̌͝A̶̛͙̭̋H̶̨̨̯̹̖͖̰̖̖͂͠Ȧ̸̟̀̋̈́̋H̴̨̞͙͎̔͆̀̃͗H̶̳̳͓͑̑̇́Ȧ̴̬̻̜̦Ĥ̶̘͖̤̯̘̮̜͔̂̏̈̽͊̔͘̚͝ ̴̡̻͉̭̙͙͕͖͚͗̆̈͝I̵̙̯̓͗̊̂̔T̸̲̺̙̘͉͍̦͉͘ͅͅ'̵͕̜̘̼͔͇̫̽͛̄̇̋̓Ś̴͔̙̆ ̸̧͇̝͎̠̒͑̓͑̀̓̉͂F̴̢̡͙͉̻̮̩̺̄̽̑̾̓̕U̴̧̬̤̬͖̣̼͝C̶͇̱͈̺͉̐̾̌̋̄́K̷̨̪̖͔̄̀̋̕İ̵̢̹͙̤̝̓͘͘͜ͅN̷͕̪̮̞̭̗͉̈́̋̓͐̈́͌̾͐̕͝G̷̦̜̼̯̟͐̈̓̊̚ͅ ̵͔̰̭̳̠̈́̍̉̃ͅŘ̴̼̟̤̪̖͊̈̂ͅI̷̡̛̛̳̖͈͉͕̰̻̰͐̽̔͆D̷̡̨̮̦͉͈̹̲̹̹͊̿I̷̡̭̼͍͙̹̮͖̦͊̚ͅÇ̸̣̗͔̯̬̰͍̣͂Ư̶̧̖̺̹̑̓͐̓̍̈́͝ͅĻ̷̬͇̘̘͓̺͓̘̣͐͌͂̑͘͝Ơ̵̛̹͍̮̍̐̇̍̕͝U̶͇̞̠͍̽̓̿̈́͛̐̃̂Ṡ̶̡̢̛͑͋</p><p>You could feel yourself slowly slipping away from the sanity you had tried to build up around your brain, to stay safe from the other actions of people, but overtime— people began chipping at it over and over again trying to get it to do something, to break to do anything.</p><p>And this is what finally broke it, you were out of your mind, your sense of reality was skewed and nothing made sense anymore.</p><p>Not only were there physical bruises on you from hands you don't remember touching your body, there were mental bruises that nothing could patch up or fix in any way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. XVII| SPINNING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hurt you;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>to have no one believe in you, to have no one by your side defending you and standing up for you when you couldn't do it yourself. </p><p>It hurt. </p><p>You were going insane, your mind was spinning about who— why— how— this was happening.</p><p>You had moved to Shiratorizawa to get away from the accusations and glares you got on the daily after that incident with the video— the video that you had posted— <em>it was your fault...</em></p><p>Eventually— there was a teacher who heard the commotion and had to practically drag you away screeching and cursing at the five boys for not trusting in you— you were sent to the principal's office where once again, he had no sympathy on you and instead said he was going to suspend you for being disruptive on campus.</p><p>However, when you got home Haru and Aunt Hina were waiting for you with solemn looks on their faces.</p><p>"Y/n..." She grunted when you ran into her arms, shoving yourself against her stomach, "Y/n, we need to talk." </p><p>"What?" You said, sounding muffled in her blouse.</p><p>"You're going back home." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What did I do to deserve this?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Why?" You asked, looking up at her with tears in your eyes, "Why? You don't believe me either? I thought you were my last hope, that surely you would trust me, why? What did I do?"</p><p>"Y/n we saw that video— it's not looking good for you, I thought that surely the things your mother had said weren't true— but it got spread everywhere, even to other schools in this prefecture— it's not that I don't love you still, it's that <em>you </em>need to get out of here."</p><p>"I- I don't have anywhere else to go." You said, now sobbing in her chest wetting her shirt, "Do my parents even want me back? Where do I go?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Is it even worth living anymore?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everyone in my life hates me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Not even Aunt Hina can stand to be around me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Semi hates me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tendou hates me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ushijima hates me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Goshiki hates me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My mom hates me.<br/>My dad hates me.<br/>Kenma hates me.<br/>Shirabu hates me.<br/>Aunt Hina hates me.<br/>Haru hates me.<br/>Lev hates me.<br/>Semi hates me.<br/>Tendou hates me.<br/>Ushijima hates me.<br/>Goshiki hates me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why does everyone hate me?<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I have no one anymore— no one wants me." </p><p>"Baby that's not tr—"</p><p>"DON'T SAY IT'S NOT TRUE! NOT EVEN YOU WANT ME! Everyone hates me and I didn't do anything, I'm just trying to live my life but someone's trying to ruin me, TRYING TO MAKE ME HATE MYSELF SO MUCH THAT I WANT TO END MY LIFE!"</p><p>Her face softened as she looked at how broken you were—how much these events were taking over your mind and your soul, completely wrecking you from the inside out.</p><p>Your mental state was depleting rapidly— all you wanted was someone to comfort you, someone to hug you back and not just out of pity but because they care about you genuinely and wish that you would get better— and most of all...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>because they believe you.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. XVIII| LAST ENCOUNTERS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haru helped you pack;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>your dorm room. It was quiet and a little awkward between the two, you couldn't stop the steady stream of tears falling down your face that trickled down your cheeks and splattered to the ground. You didn't have that much stuff in the room to begin with so it didn't take that long.</p><p>Haru took the three boxes and the bag with your bedding and took them out to Aunt Hina's car leaving you in the empty room, the only thing left was the bed.</p><p>You sat down on the mattress and buried your palms in your hand, small whimpers and sobs escaping you every second, your body trembling and shaking the bed underneath you. You sucked in a breath of air that made your lungs feel as if they were going to collapse and got up, brushing your tear-stained hands on your jean shorts.</p><p>Rolling your neck, you rubbed your eyes as you stepped out of the dorm room to head to Aunt Hina's car so that she could take you to the train station when you ran into someone.</p><p>"Sorry." You mumbled, not looking up and continued walking until someone gripped onto your shoulder and whirled around.</p><p>You looked up with wide eyes and saw that it was Semi standing there with a solemn look on his face.</p><p>"Hey." </p><p>"What do you want?" You asked a little peeved at him.</p><p>"I just wanted to see you before you left." </p><p>"Ok, you saw me." You say with a snarky tone, turning to leave again but he once again clasped onto you and prevented you from moving.</p><p>"What do you want, Semi?" You snapped angrily and his eyebrow twitched.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" You sighed in exasperation, looking at the time on your phone.</p><p>"Last night, something happened didn't... it?" </p><p>"Yea what happened was that clearly I don't remember getting bent over a table and fucked, 'cause I'm some sort of slut right? I honestly don't care, no one believes me that I can't remember so I give up, I don't care." </p><p>"Y/n..." </p><p>"Semi." You said with a straight face.</p><p>"I believe you." </p><p>What? </p><p> </p><p>Really?</p><p> </p><p>"You do?" </p><p>"I don't believe that you would do this, I haven't known you for that long but I feel like you wouldn't lie about this--- I just hate that I can't help you because you're leaving--- I just wish we had more time toge- <em>ouch</em>."</p><p>You had thrown yourself at him, wrapping your arms around him tightly and squeezing--- feeling as if you were going to start crying around. He reached down and rubbed small circles in your back, holding you close to him as a few tears slipped down your face.</p><p>"Y/n! It's time to go!" You heard Haru's voice coming from down the hallway and you whimpered a little, not wanting to go back---- there, to that hell hole with parents who didn't even believe their own daughter.</p><p>"Y/n, whenever you need anything just text or call me, okay?" He had put his hand under your chin and lifted it up so that he could look at you in your red-rimmed eyes.</p><p>"Okay." You said, about to turn your head away but then he leaned down a little and pecked you softly on the lips much to your surprise.</p><p>They were warm and soft and they briefly brushed against your own lips for a split second, before he pulled away and ruffled your hair, walking off leaving you in perturbed thoughts.</p><p>You managed to make it outside in the bright sunlight, the warmth spreading over your skin and began walking shakily down the sidewalk to the car where your aunt and cousin were waiting for you.</p><p>You saw a snail crawling slowly on the ground and for some reason stopped and stared at it, leaving a trail of liquid behind it. A breeze rustled through the trees and you heard the scrape of leaves falling on the ground and dancing across the sidewalk.</p><p>"Y/n." </p><p>You turned your head and saw Tendou standing there, making you flinch in the slightest.</p><p>"What is it?" You asked softly.</p><p>"Goodbye." </p><p>"Goodbye Tendou." You said, turning away and walking away from him.</p><p>It might've been your imagination but you swore you could've heard him murmur to himself four words that filled you with anxiety and made your heart drop in your stomach:</p><p>"<em>Just remember, you're mine.</em>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. XIX| STRIPPED OF FREEDOM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Those words felt so familiar;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You turned your head to say something, but he was already gone and you blinked a few times wondering how he was able to disappear so quickly.</p><p>You turned around and quickly scampered to your aunt's car and buckled up, resting a hand on the window ledge and staring wistfully out into the passing scenery. </p><p>The car was quiet--- too quiet and awkward, you didn't know what to say and neither did they, you knew that your relationship with then wouldn't be the same anymore and you felt deep within your bones that they may never look at you in the same way again. </p><p>When you arrived at the train station, you stepped out of the vehicle and watched as Haru put the small amount of your things in the train, complaining softly to himself at how heavy the boxes were. </p><p>Aunt Hina turned to you and spoke for the first time, "Just know that I still love you and if you ever need to talk, I'm just a phone call away." </p><p>"Alright." You whispered, leaning into her and resting your head on her upper arm, her hand shooting out and resting on your lower back. </p><p>You finally boarded the train and waved miserably at them as it pulled out of the station and began chugging along the tracks. You put headphones in and listened to soft voices, drifting off into an uneasy slumber. </p><p>-</p><p>"Miss? Wake up, it's your stop." </p><p>"..." </p><p>"Miss?" Someone was shaking your shoulder, which caused you to jolt a little and blink in confusion. You smacked your lips together and looked up at the conductor who was telling you to get off. </p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry." You said in your sleepy voice and got up, bones cracking. When you looked out of the window, you were greeted but the sight of your mother tapping her foot impatiently and looking irritated that she had to be there. </p><p>You felt a pit of despair sink into your stomach as you got out and saw your luggage had already been packed into the car. </p><p>Walking out of the train, you cautiously walked over to your mother who stared at you in disapproval and turned on her heel, walking away to the car. You followed her--- already feeling like you were going to cry and reached the car, choosing to sit in the backseat. </p><p>It was about a thirty minute drive back to your house--- definitely too long with being stuck in a car with a woman who hated you despite being her flesh and blood that she pushed out of her own body. </p><p>"You're a disappointment of a daughter, I don't know why I chose to have you." The words were so abrupt and they cut through the silence of the car making you flinch despite her voice not being that loud. </p><p>"I should've aborted you, or even given you up--- but no, your father just had to keep you, saying that the way you looked at him with those big eyes made him fall in love." </p><p>"I never wanted a child, you're just a burden who takes away money from our wallets, food out of our pantry, and space in our house." </p><p>"Which is why we're locking you up, you won't ever have to bother us with your disgusting presence again, I can't believe I gave birth to a whore." </p><p>"You'll get one meal a day, a trip to the bathroom once, no electronics and no outside communication, me and your father are sick and tired of you mooching off of us, which is why this is your punishment." </p><p>That's when the tears welled up--- this can't be legal? Isn't this child abuse? </p><p>"And if we ever hear you complaining you'll get no meals for two weeks---" </p><p>"But I might die!" You finally retorted, choking back several sobs. </p><p>"I don't care--- I'm fucking sick and tired of you, die for all I care, it'll give me a break in life, maybe me and your father can finally get a vacation that we've been wanting." </p><p>She looked at you in the rearview mirror and you saw compete hatred in her eyes, "You were a mistake and mistakes don't get privileges in life." </p><p>You were being stripped from your freedom--- there was a feeling of nausea building up in your stomach and your head began spinning--- short, sporadic breaths escaping you as you clawed at your chest and tried to calm down but alas, there was no point, for you could feel your entire world crashing down around you. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. XX| ISOLATION</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the two of you arrived at home;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>your mother opened the backseat of your door and roughly grabbed your upper arm, beginning to drag you into the house. You didn't put up a fight and instead just let the free flow of tears stream down your face from her digging her nails into your skin.</p><p>You looked around hopelessly thinking that this was the end and that you would never see the outdoors again--- to smell the fresh air, to touch the rough exterior of a tree or to feel the soft grass under your fingertips.</p><p>However, there was someone watching rather intently from the house next door not knowing how to react that you were finally back--- his love was finally back but, what was going on? </p><p>Why was she crying? </p><p>Why did her mother look so angry? </p><p>Why did she look so pretty with the tears cascading down her cheeks? </p><p>He ran out of his room and into the guest bedroom and what he saw happening made his eyes widen with anger, he clenched his fist together. </p><p>Your mother dragged you up the stairs, ignoring your wails of sorrow and pain until she made it up and she let you go, gripping you by the hair and jerking your head back.</p><p>"<em>Shut the fuck up.</em>" She snapped, whipping her palm across her face which in return made you cry harder.</p><p>She sneered and dragged you by the hair and threw you roughly on the ground, the wood floor jolting your body and hurting your ribs. You looked up and saw that your room was completely bare, not even a pillow or a blanket to be seen.</p><p>"You heard what I said in the car didn't you? I said that if we ever heard you make a sound then you wouldn't get food for a week--- well guess what you fucking mistake? I heard you make a sound, good job you fucked yet another thing up." </p><p>Those were the last words she said before stomping angrily out and slamming the door. The last sounds you heard was the door being locked, footsteps walking away and the complete...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>and total</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>silence.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Day 1: </em>
</p><p>You cried a lot on the first day, curling up in a ball and clutching onto your stomach, your sobs wracking your body and the floor underneath having a small puddle that you rested your head on and felt it dry up on your face.</p><p>
  <em>Day 2:</em>
</p><p>You managed to get up after snoozing a little and crawled over to the door, clawing at it like you were some kind of pet that had been neglected. You sobbed and banged on the door, trying to rip the handle from the door. Your nails broke and the splinters from the door dug under your nails.</p><p>When you looked at them before you fell asleep on the floor, they were bloody and your nails were down to the nubs--- and they burned.</p><p>
  <em>Day 3: </em>
</p><p>After trying to bang on the door for a few hours while screaming as loud as you possibly could until you physically couldn't because your throat was ripped raw you dragged yourself across the floor feeling weak from the lack of food given to you.</p><p>
  <em>Day 4: </em>
</p><p>It was a quiet day, you were curled up in the far right corner of your room, staring blankly on the ground, the only sounds you could hear were the angry sounds of your stomach yowling at you. </p><p>
  <em>Day 5: </em>
</p><p>You managed to sit up and lean against a wall--- you had lost track of the amount of days since the window had been boarded up at some point when you were asleep--- you didn't know whether it was day or night--- and you felt like you had been in their for months when in all reality it had been five days.</p><p>
  <em>Day 6: </em>
</p><p>You rocked back and forth on the ground, staring at a spot in the wall, not even noticing when you had begun sucking your thumb and babbling incoherent words to yourself that didn't make any sense of the human language.</p><p>
  <em>Day 7: </em>
</p><p>You crawled over to the door, whimpering and scratched at it, wailing when it stung and you saw a trail of blood left on the white wood paneling. </p><p>
  <em>Day 8: </em>
</p><p>You could feel yourself getting skinnier as the days went on, you giggled to yourself, darting your eyes around the room and began waving to figures you saw on the wall.</p><p>
  <em>Day 9: </em>
</p><p>You named him Squishy, he was a kind looking bear that wore a tutu and danced along the walls--- his rumbly laugh reverberating in your ears and making you feel better about your situation.</p><p>
  <em>Day 14: </em>
</p><p>Over the days, Squishy turned into several more friends who cooed kind words to you and told you that everything would get better. By this point, your stomach was numb and you couldn't even feel the hunger--- so you believed their words and began to feel happy--- you found a new family.</p><p>
  <em>Day 16: </em>
</p><p>Your brain was beginning to dumb down and so it took you while to come up with names for everyone for your new family but it happened one day--- there were six members of your newfound family who treated you better than anyone had in the past several months of your life.</p><p>There was Squishy, Honey, Cuddles, Wally, Tuffy, and Snowball. </p><p>
  <em>Day 20: </em>
</p><p>Your parents never came up to give you food at the end of the two weeks--- probably because of how much noise you made on a daily basis with your friends. You hadn't noticed but your body was slowly deteriorating, your hair was falling out in small chunks, your skin was peeling from where you had absently clawed at it, leaving angry scratch marks.</p><p>You could count almost all of your ribs, your cheeks had hallowed, eyes sunken in but nonetheless--- your laughter never stopped, because you didn't know how much worse your health was getting and your friend certainly didn't say anything.</p><p>
  <em>Day 22:</em>
</p><p>You and Squishy were having a tea party and that's when you heard it--- the door opening. You snapped your head and looked dumbly over to the door where it was creaking, your mouth was agape as you crawled over and looked out curiously wondering how your house suddenly expanded.</p><p>You pawed the door open and crawled out, sitting down in a w-position, your thumb fixed in your mouth and you saw stairs so you started crawling down them---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. XXI| THEY'RE DEAD... ALL DEAD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You crawled down the stairs;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>slowly. It took a while because you didn't like taking your thumb from your mouth but you eventually made it and sat in a w-position on the landing seeing a horrible sight before your eyes that your child-like innocence didn't fully process.</p><p>Your thumb fell from your mouth and you crawled over sitting down once more and looking at the three dead bodies on the ground. You recognised your mother, your father, and Kei--- you blinked dumbly and poked Kei not knowing why he wasn't moving.</p><p>Your knees dragged through the large puddle of blood in the middle of the ground, making you feel sticky and you sat in front of your mother and father poking them a few times before seeing a blade on the ground.</p><p>You picked it up with a blank expression before seeing a pair of honey coloured eyes staring in the reflection--- you looked up and saw Kenma standing there with blood wiped across his face. His hands were bloody and as were his clothes.</p><p>"Ken Ken." You said, holding up your arms.</p><p>"Hey baby," He cooed, crouching down and looking at your sad and defeated looking body, "what's going on?" </p><p>"They're dead... all dead." You said, pointing at the bodies and shoving your thumb slowly back in your mouth. </p><p>"That's right." He grabbed you by the arm and picked you up, carrying you in a bridal position and looking down at your body that was slowly decomposing over the lack of care you had been given. </p><p>"Ken Ken?"</p><p>"Yes baby?" </p><p>"Did you kill them?" You asked, blinking innocently up at him. </p><p>"Would you be mad at me if I did?" </p><p>You shook your head, nuzzling your head against his chest and breathing in his comforting scent, "Just don't hurt Squishy and my other friends." </p><p><em>Squishy</em>?</p><p>"Yea of course baby, I-I won't." He said, taking you outside were you whined from the biting cold weather and the lack of clothes that covered you up. </p><p>How long had it been since you were outside? A month? A year? Who knows. </p><p>All that mattered was that he was rescuing you, like you were a princess in a tall tower and he was the Prince who came to save the damsel in distress. </p><p>He took you over to his house after looking around to make sure that no one could see the two of you, if your face hadn't been buried in his chest, you would've seen when he opened the door, two bodies over a puddle of blood in the living room.</p><p>You had lost almost all your senses so you could smell the smell of death, the rotting flesh, or barely hear the flies that were buzzing around the bodies laying there eggs and eating away at the flesh that smelled good to them, but awful to a human being.</p><p>Kenma Kozume had gone completely insane when you were away--- one day he lashed out and accidentally killed his parents with a kitchen knife. Afterwards as he was standing over their bodies with little remorse coursing through his veins, he realised that he didn't know why he had done that.</p><p>He needed you, to keep him from going insane and when you were taken away from him, he just began slowly spiraling out of control to the point where he wanted to strangle everyone around him.</p><p>At school he could barely keep himself together, at home he could barely keep himself together, everything annoyed him. From the sound of his mother's soft voice, to the squeaking of tennis shoes on the gym floor--- everything irked him to the point where he wanted to take a gun to his head... or someone else's head.</p><p>But now you were back--- in his arms. </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Finally.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>He took you upstairs to his room and laid you down on his bed. But something was off, maybe it was how your personality had shifted completely to where you believed wholeheartedly that you were a child, or maybe it was how gross you looked... but this wasn't the girl that Kenma had fallen in love with.</p><p>It was someone else, an intruder, an imposter.</p><p>He curled up his upper lip and picked you up from the bed, intending on taking you to the bathroom and fixing you--- he was getting agitated that you weren't the same anymore.</p><p>He had to fix you, had to patch you up before---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>before he did something that both you and him regretted.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. XXII| WASHING MACHINE HEART</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He looked at her skinny frame with<br/>a tinge of disgust on his face before<br/>picking her corpse-like body up and<br/>taking her to the bathroom;<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>In the bathroom, he sat her down on the counter and listened as she babbled and kicked her legs around, banging her heels on the cabinets below.</p><p>"Stop." He snapped, running the water and she obeyed, continuing to slur her high-pitched words together, before happily sticking her thumb in her mouth and sucking on it, watching him with blank and dull eyes.</p><p>"Ken Ken Ken Ken Ken Ken Ken Ken Ken." She chanted his name over and over again, trying to gain his attention.</p><p>"What?" He asked, attempting to be patient.</p><p>"I wanna huggie!" She said, holding her arms out and he sighed, running a hand through his locks.</p><p>"Maybe after you get clean." He said, pulling her down from the counter and began to strip her, before stopping and flushing a little.</p><p>This was going to be the first time he saw her naked— he then scowled and roughly shoved the clothes off her body, pissed that she was acting like a child— this was definitely <em>not </em>how he wanted things to go.</p><p>She stood there in front of him— in all her puny glory and looked at him with big doe eyes, the same look that used to drive him insane, and now it just pissed him off.</p><p>He took her to the bath and helped her in, watching as she sat down, some of the bubbles flying up and landing in her hair.</p><p>Her pursed his lips watching her splash around, taking the bubbles in her cupped hands and patting them on the shower wall, singing a song.</p><p>He closed his eyes and remembered a time— a simpler time... she was singing the same song too, it sounded a little more raspy but— it was her.</p><p>
  <b>The girl he had fallen in love with.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Toss your dirty shoes in my washing machine heart</em>
  <br/>
  <em>baby bang it up inside. I'm not wearing my usual lipstick, I thought maybe we would kiss tonight. Baby will you kiss me already and toss your dirty shoes in my washing machine heart, baby bang it up inside....</em>
</p><p>He suddenly leaned forward and rested his fingertips underneath her chin, interrupting her as she was building a bubble tower on top of the water and leaned forward, pressing his lips very softly to hers.</p><p>Her eyes widened and when he pulled away her mouth was in a small 'o' shape while she gaped at him, feeling confused.</p><p>"Keep singing kitten."</p><p>"Okay Ken Ken!" She trilled adorably, continuing her song that no matter how sad and depressing the lyrics were— when they came from her lips he just felt so— so comforted.</p><p>When he heard her sing, he remembered all of their moments they had together and how they were finally together... forever.</p><p>No Tsukishima, no parents, nobody to bother them ever again— he loved her so much and he wanted to hit himself for ever thinking those awful thoughts about her.</p><p>How could he possibly hate the love of his life? He would fix her— he would patch her back together so they could be at peace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. XXIII| WHEN SHE WAS GONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma was devastated when<br/>he found out that she had left<br/>him;<br/><br/></p><p>And on top of that— he was pissed. He was angry that she had left him, he was angry that <em>she abandoned him, </em>left him in the most critical time of their relationship.</p><p>It affected him sorely...<br/><br/></p><p>"Kenma, you set too short again!" Kuroo exclaimed.</p><p>"You're point is?"</p><p>"I— dude, are you okay?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm fine, why would I not be fine? I have no reason to not be fine."</p><p>He blinked a few times, seeing that clearly something was bothering his friend— but nonetheless decided to drop it, "A-Alright, maybe just sit out for the rest of practice... okay?"</p><p>Kuroo had noticed something... off about Kenma. He couldn't place a finger on it though, he had stopped playing video games— during school at least. Whenever he would text him, he wouldn't respond for hours despite normally not taking that long to text back.</p><p>He noticed that he had gotten skinnier— unbeknownst to him— Kenma was completely messed up.</p><p>He stopped eating and would only do so when it became so painful that he had to shove something down his throat despite the fact that he would just throw it up in the next few minutes.</p><p>He couldn't remember the last time he was able to keep something down, his nightmares would ravage him in absolute speechless fear to the point where he would be frozen in bed, unable to move and deemed unable to speak.</p><p>Playing video games used to be an escape for him, but all it did was remind him of you— just like before when you broke his heart, telling him that you were already dating someone.</p><p>One time he did try to play something and ended up breaking the controller with his shaking and trembling hands, without even knowing that he had the strength to do that.</p><p>So, he had a heavy heart, a broken controller, and a mind that wouldn't heal. He didn't know what had been happening to him— not even knowing himself what he had turned into.</p><p>Everything he did for you was out of love, he just wanted you to love him... was that so much to ask for?</p><p>He didn't do anything wrong, everything he did was normal behaviour for a boy who was in love with a girl.</p><p>In all reality, it was your fault. You were too sensitive, too oblivious to know his true intentions for you. He had started this whole thing wanting you to be crushed and have him as a crutch that you would lean against for the rest of your life— going along with everything he told you to do.</p><p>Like an obedient little girl.</p><p>When she was gone— he became <em>mean</em>.</p><p>He had always been a bit aloof towards others, but there's a big difference between being distant and berating a person so much that they start sobbing.</p><p>"Oops, I'm so sorry!" A small first-year girl squeaked looking up at the older boy who glared at her.</p><p>"Watch where you're going, are you really so fucking stupid that you couldn't even see me walking? Maybe next time pay attention to your surroundings so you don't interrupt when a person is trying to walk past you— maybe it's because of how fat you are, lose a little bit of weight and you won't take up the entire hallway."</p><p>The girls eyes welled up in tears and she ran away sobbing loudly while he rolled his eyes at her, continuing his walk now that the fat fuck wasn't gracing him with her ugly presence, "Guess she can't handle the truth." </p><p>When she was gone he became <em>entitled</em>.</p><p>Kenma wasn't that much of an important person— he was usually quiet in class, didn't pay much attention especially not anymore. He didn't turn in homework; when there was a quiz he would leave the paper on his desk and pass up a blank page.</p><p>He didn't care and yet he had grandiose ideas about his potential, he believed that he could do better than what his teachers were doing. They were completely incompetent and it was their fault that he was failing, if he was the teacher than he would be the best at everything and surpass everyone else.</p><p>And last— but especially not least he would <em>kill with absolutely no remorse.</em></p><p>He sighed, a blade in his hand looking down at his parents corpses' on the ground and swiped the back of his hand across his mouth which smeared blood all over his face.</p><p>They hadn't even been doing anything— they were sitting on the couch watching television like every other night but before any of them could say anything, their necks were slit in a comical smile and blood poured out everywhere.</p><p>He tilted his head, leaning against the couch and sat the blade down wondering why he had done it— he supposes it was just an accident.</p><p>And who was next on his victim list?<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Lev Haiba.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>However with him—</p><p>
  <em>he would have his fun...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. XXIV| I LOVE YOU!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma took Y/n in his arms<br/>and held her close like she<br/>had wanted him to do earlier;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>she cooed happily, linking her fingers in his soft hair, her naked breast pressed against his shirt getting it wet— but he didn't care he just wanted to feel her.</p><p>Finally, <em>finally</em> she was with him— after months of plotting and planning, trying to break her down— she was in his arms.</p><p>"Ken Ken Ken Ken." She babbled, squirming around in the water and nuzzling her wet nose against his neck, "I love you Ken Ken."</p><p>He stiffened and froze, pulling away from her, eyes wide, "W-What?"</p><p>She got distracted and began playing with the bubbles again, "Y/n."</p><p>"Huh?" She asked confused, looking up at him with her hands full of bubbles.</p><p>"What did you say?"</p><p>"I love you!"</p><p>"You do?"</p><p>"Mhmmm!" She hummed happily, squealing when he practically pulled her out of the bathtub, her limbs wrapped around his body.</p><p>"I— I love you too."</p><p>"Wanna go back." She said, pointing at the bathtub.</p><p>"Oh yea— sorry." He apologised, setting her back in.</p><p>"Kenma, come in."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Come in." She said, tugging at his shirt— gesturing that she wanted him to take it off.</p><p>"Um— okay." He slipped off his shirt and despite her brain being reverted to a child as a way of coping, her eyes lingered on the faint outline of his abs. He slipped down his sweatpants, leaving him in his boxers— looking at her with a pink hue spread across his face.</p><p>"Can you close your eyes?" She covered her eyes with both hands as he took them off and made her scoot up. He sunk in the water and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest.</p><p>He buried his face in her neck, breathing in her now sweet scent from the soap and together they sat there— at peace for the first time since being together. </p><p>"Princess?"</p><p>"Hmmm?" </p><p>"What happened to you?" </p><p>"Um— I don't know." She said in a confused tone at first before switching to a chirping, happy tone. </p><p>"Can you at least try to remember?" </p><p>"Semi Semi Semi Semi." She chanted, kicking her feet. </p><p>"Semi?" He questioned, kissing the side of her neck a little, "Who's that?" </p><p>"Friend— boyfriend— he likes me!" She trilled and he tensed up, eyes narrowing.</p><p>"What did you just say?" </p><p>"Baki baki~" She sang and he groaned in irritation, "Video— can't remember— someone hurt me." </p><p>"What?" </p><p>She suddenly tensed up and gasped, sitting stock still, looking straight forward on the shower wall, "Tendou, Semi, Ushijima, Shirabu, Goshiki, Lev, Kei, Mom, Dad, Kenma." </p><p>He didn't understand what she was saying but she slumped forward, nose touching the top of the water, "Video—" </p><p>"What about a video?" </p><p>"Someone raped me!" She said cheerfully— obviously not in the right state of mind.</p><p>".... what?" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. XXV| CRYING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n felt something drip on her<br/>shoulder and she turned her <br/>head, seeing that Kenma was,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>crying.</p><p>"Ken Ken." She said furrowing her eyebrows and turned around in the water to look at his watery eyes, "why are you crying?" </p><p>"Someone hurt you." He said, swiping his hand across his face. </p><p>You threw yourself towards him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders, "It's okay Ken Ken, I have you now and no one else can hurt me." </p><p>"That's right." He said shakily, hugging you back and pulling you closer to him.</p><p>It was quite a funny sight— the two of you sitting in a bathtub, naked and hugging— but you didn't mind, you were still unaware of all the shit he put you through— unaware that the reason why you were like this was because of his selfish desires.</p><p>All he wanted was for you to love him, but instead what he got was a girl who was broken... and he was fucking pissed.</p><p>The anger of the words she had spoken rose like bile up in his throat and he clenched his fist behind her back— she was like a comfort animal to him because once she pulled away and looked at him, he immediately felt at ease with his emotions once more.</p><p>"Kenma—" </p><p>"Yes baby?" </p><p>"I wanna kiss." </p><p>He leaned forward and gave her a small peck on the cheek, ruffling the top of her head, "No, kiss." She said, pointing to her lips.</p><p>"Oh..." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up on his lap, kissing her on the mouth.</p><p>She clung to him like a koala— arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist. He ran his hands down her back, feeling his heart fluttering— everything else was gone.</p><p>His dead parents were still downstairs, body rotting and the smell of death clinging to the paint on the walls, her parents and ex-boyfriend were dead and locked up in her house.</p><p>But this— this was the life, having her in love with him... he wanted justice for her and he pulled away from the kiss, both parties lightly panting.</p><p>"Hey princess?" </p><p>"Yes?" </p><p>"Can you try and remember who you were with when that person raped you?" </p><p>"In a— a room." She babbled, bouncing a little on his lap.</p><p>"But can you tell me whose room?" He asked when she leaned forward, resting her face in his neck.</p><p>"Baki Baki~" She said in a muffled voice and he sighed, cracking his knuckles.</p><p>"Baby I don't know what that means, you're gonna have to—" </p><p>"I don't wanna!" She exclaimed, "Stop making me! I don't wanna!" </p><p>He blinked in irritation from the tantrum she was throwing, rocking herself back and forth on him while babbling incoherent words that he couldn't understand. </p><p>"He recorded me." She said after a moment of silence, her body completely still and his mind fuzzing out with static at having to listen to the constant '<em>drip</em>' from the faucet. "Just like that other person." She sobbed loudly, tears falling onto his shoulder, "they hurt me!" </p><p>"If I knew who did it the first time I would hurt them for you." Kenma said softly, stroking her back, feeling it heaving from the force of her tears. </p><p>"I wanna— I wanna kill them! I hate them!" </p><p>He froze and his neck tensed up a little. "You don't mean that do you?" </p><p>"Y-Yes I d-do." </p><p>"What if they did it out of love? What if they just wanted to hurt you a little so that you would be damaged enough to come crawling back to them? What if they love you so much that they didn't want to see you with anyone else? What if they would risk their entire life and career for you? What if Y/n? What if they just wanted what was best for you? What if they didn't want to hurt you like this? What if they weren't in the right mindset, what if they are the victim too?" He said this all in one short breath, in a monotonous voice that was growing higher by the second.</p><p>"Kenma." She sobbed, digging her nails into his back. "Did you hurt me?" </p><p>That one question that made his entire resolve crash around him— she wanted to kill him, he couldn't let that happen, he needed to... he needed to... <em>fuck</em>.</p><p>His hands began trembling, his breath coming out into short spurts, "What if princess? What if they love you?" </p><p>"I hate them." </p><p>"No." He pulled her off of him and sat her back down in the water, a dangerous gleam in his eyes as he glared upon her.</p><p>"Kenma—" She cried out a little when he gripped onto her face, his bottom lip trembling.</p><p>"I'm the victim—" His said, chest heaving, she had been a comfort to him, but not anymore, all she had proved to him in this short five minutes that she was a burden.</p><p>A burden to him— a burden that he loved.</p><p>A burden that he wanted to hurt... and then heal and then hurt all over again.</p><p>He wanted to hurt her, he wanted to hurt her until she was on the brink of death and then resurrect her. </p><p>Because he was a fucked up individual, even he didn't know what he wanted— the entire world had turned red with bloodlust, he wanted to hurt everyone who hurt her and then him.</p><p>He wanted to be the one who killed her... and then himself... so that no one would ever hurt her and him again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>